


Accidents

by meglw0228



Series: 50 Kinky Ways [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Catheters, Crack, M/M, Medical Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: After a very unfortunate accident, Scorpius discovers he has a kink.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 50 Kinky Ways [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689412
Kudos: 5





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile)[50kinkyways](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/) Prompt: medical play. The idea for this was part of a prompt left on [](http://hpsmfest.livejournal.com/profile)[hpsmfest](http://hpsmfest.livejournal.com/) by [](http://ships-harry.livejournal.com/profile)[ships_harry](http://ships-harry.livejournal.com/). I didn't claim this for the fest because I knew I wouldn't be able to write the required amount, but after writing it I think I actually might have been able to stretch it…oh well now! A big thank you to [](http://ships-harry.livejournal.com/profile)[ships_harry](http://ships-harry.livejournal.com/) for agreeing to allow me to use part of her prompt for this, and inspiring my very devious nature! If you are easily squicked by bodily fluids, TURN AWAY NOW! 
> 
> **Age Difference:** 48/22
> 
> 4/4/20: I wrote this back in 2011, and am just posting it now to AO3, after rereading it. And I have no idea what I was thinking for this...so just a warning, it does not make any sense in Potterverse, hence the crack label.

It all started with a complete accident. Harry was helping Scorpius with the catheter bag when it started leaking. He flew into a panic, trying to stop the flow and clean the mess at the same time. Scorpius just stood there, watching and becoming fascinated with the yellow stream trailing over Harry's hands, over his own legs, and over the floor. He knew it was wrong and twisted, but that didn't help his unlikely fascination with the liquid. Before he even realized what was happening, he felt himself becoming hard watching the scene unfold. He moaned as he watched Harry drop to his knees, cleaning up the mess on the floor.

Harry immediately stood back up at the sound of the moan. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Not any more than I was before the stupid accident that broke my bones." His hand dropped down to cup his raging erection in his hand, rubbing to get some relief. "That was so hot! I thought I was going to come just from the sight of you on your knees cleaning up my piss."

Harry's mouth dropped open as he watched Scorpius rub himself through his trousers. He had seen and heard a lot of unusual things in his life, but that certainly was the most. He couldn't believe Scorpius was getting off on the thought of _urine_. And seeing his lover stroking himself was affecting him, because it certainly couldn't be the sight of the pungent yellow liquid, or the thought of Scorpius enjoying being pissed on. It couldn't.

Scorpius had freed his cock from the tight trousers by this time. He was quickly stroking himself to orgasm, wanting, no, needing the release. Harry watched him in fascination. He was so fixated, he felt like he was drowning in lust watching Scorpius. He felt his mouth watering, wanting to taste Scorpius; to taste his cock, his mouth, anything of Scorpius. Oh how he wanted him.

Harry couldn't take the little minx's teasing anymore; he strode forward, grabbed him, and kissed him hard. He felt Scorpius gasp against his mouth and took the opportunity to shove his tongue in, tracing over the hot wet cavern, enjoying the slide of Scorpius's tongue along his own. He had just enough sense not to disturb the catheter attached to Scorpius's abdomen as he pressed against the little lithe body in front of him. He thrust his leg between Scorpius's and knocked his hand away from his engorged cock.

"This is mine," Harry panted as he tore his mouth away from Scorpius's, and grabbed his cock, stroking softly, moving his thumb over the slit, and swiping up the pre-come.

"Nggghhh." Scorpius could only moan as he was pushed back on the bed behind him.

Harry joined him on the bed, straddling his thighs. The dark-haired man ran his hands down the pretty blond's chest, not stopping till he reached the protruding catheter bag. Harry cupped the full bag in his hand and looked up into the bright grey eyes.

"So…" Harry drew the word out, his eyes never leaving Scorpius's face as he played with the bag and the liquid inside. He watched as Scorpius watched him, his eyes moving from the bag to him in wide-eye wonder. Harry loved that expression on him; it made him look so innocent, and he extended his other hand to trail over the beautiful face before him. "You're not very innocent though, are you?" Harry spoke softly; more to himself, and then spoke again louder. "You've got yourself a bit of a kink, haven't you? You liked watching your dirty piss trailing over yourself? You liked watching me wipe away your excretions?"

Harry watched as Scorpius threw his head back moaning, his cock twitching where it lay against his stomach. "Touch me, please!" Scorpius cried out.

Harry smirked down at him, knowing what effect his words were having on him, and not caring. Slowly he gripped the bag in his hand tighter, and, with the little room left in the bag, bent it in half. He pointed the outlet valve at Scorpius's chest and slowly released the closure. Harry watched as the blond's grey innocent eyes widened at the sight of the piss squirting over his chest. Scorpius gasped in shock, bringing his hand up to his chest and slowly trailing his fingers through the warm liquid. Harry trailed his hand down Scorpius's, not stopping till he reached his hard cock. He gripped Scorpius finally giving him the relief he needed. He stroked him roughly a few times before he came, shooting his come over his chest to join the rapidly pooling urine.

Harry climbed off Scorpius, and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. When he returned, he couldn't help stopping and admiring the beautiful pale body, looking decadent, half-asleep.

Harry threw the towel on his chest. "Get up, you stink. Go take a bath."

"Mmmm," Scorpius moaned as his eyelids fluttered open and he looked at Harry. "You have to help me; healers orders."

"Get in there, you little slut." Harry watched as Scorpius stood after mopping up most of the remaining liquid. He reached out and smacked Scorpius's arse when he turned around and grinned at him. "I'll be there in a minute; after I clean up your mess."

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I can not believe I wrote this! And I've learned my lesson yet again; never say never...because I honestly never thought I'd write watersports! Harry and Scorpius together are a **very** bad influence on me!


End file.
